skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cook Did It
'"The Cook Did It" '''is the 110th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 21st episode of Season 6. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Agent of Righteous Might (Mod) Questline. Plot Cock, ready to receive his last mission from Nirtius, goes to the drop box at the Frostfruit Inn. The letter found in the drop box said to meet Mysterious Agent V at old Hawker's place. Once Cock arrives at the werewolf's little dwemer ruin, he finds a fellow named, Volemu Camoran, standing over Waylas's lifeless body. Volemu is a soft spoken man who tells him that Lorbul (who is also an Agent of Stendarr) is held captive in prison by the Mythic Dawn cultists. Cock talks to a Mythic Dawn Hideout Guard and finds out about a secret prison managed by a man named Fedave. Cock once again goes over to Helanu to get more information on the prison. Cock asks if he can gain access to the secret prison to hold a surprise birthday party. Gullible Helanu, tells Cock how to get to "Uncle Fedave's" office. Before Cock can go save Lorbul, he is summoned by Vaden, who directs him to go see Peric the inquisitor. Peric is searching for more information on the death of Urzob the blacksmith and questions Cock. Cock answers about how he was held in prison with Salms in the first place and what he did before he was locked up in prison. After answering all the questions, Peric dismisses Cock and he is free to leave. He heads down to the secret prison where Lorbul is being held. He finds Lorbul in the prison but he also finds Peric waiting for him there. Peric explains to Cock that he was on to him the whole time! However Peric does not become hostile to our hero. Lorbul tells Cock that he gave away the location of the sigil stones to his torturers. Cock is disappointed with Lorbul but knows that he must go retrieve it now. Cock and Lorbul defeats Fedave, who appeared out of nowhere, and Cock gives Lorbul a Mythic Dawn outfit to help him escape the hideout. Cock announces the death of Fedave as a distraction as he successfully escorts Lorbul out of the hideout. Livid about Fedave's death, Dalamus summons Cock to an impromptu court to find out who was guilty of killing Fedave. Cock tips off the killer to Dalamus and Dalamus follows through on who to blame, the cook. The members of the Mythic Dawn execute the Cook while Cock laughs because he knows he was the one who killed the Fedave. Peric informs Cock Nibbler that Dalamus is trying to open a portal to his 'Paradise' with the Xarxes. Peric advises Cock that he should let Dalamus enchant the sigil stone in his 'Paradise' first and then kill him. Peric says he wants to use the enchanted sigil stone as fuel to blow up the Mystic Dawn Fuel Tank. Cock witnesses Dalamus and his brother Salms open 'Paradise' and enter through a dark blue portal. Cock quietly follows after them and reaches 'Paradise.' 'Paradise' is a sparsely wooded area with a set of stone stairs. Salms turns around and notices an unwelcome guest lurking around in 'Paradise.' Salms accuse Cock of being an intruder and warns his brother. Cock beheads Salms and blasts Dalamas off of the spire, and touches the sigil stone to return from 'Paradise.' Cock goes to the Mythic Dawn Fuel Tank to give the stone to Peric, who is prepping the explosion. Peric congratulates him on his dedication to Stendarr. Cock respond to the praise by telling Peric he hates Stendarr. During this heartwarming interaction, the pest, Little Bird, arrives to the scene and exposes Peric and Cock as Agents of Stendarr. The members of the Mythic Dawn start attacking but Cock does not want to strike back since he wants the explosion to destroy them. Peric asks Cock to find a replacement for a broken dwemer tool and suggest asking Helanu where that might be. Cock hesitantly goes to Helanu, who is still unaware that he is the one who killed her father and uncle. Helanu finally pieces all the pieces together to accuse Cock as the killer of her family, when Cock threatens Helanu to go get the dwemer tool. Oddly, Cock asks Helanu one last time if she's comfortable sharing a room with him. This seems to return her to a time when she used to have calm conversations with Cock. However, Cock Nibbler has no mercy and he strikes her down and steals her key to get the tool. Upon returning to Peric, he seemed too distracted to fighting to work on rigging the fuel tank. Cock sees that he has to distract the Mythic Dawn so he can get Peric's attention but Cock ends up killing everyone in the Mythic Dawn. Cock goes back to Peric, who asks if he's got the tool. Cock gives him the tool but points out that there is no reason to blow the place up because everyone in the Mythic Dawn is already dead. Peric, in turn, tells Cock that there is bad news. Little Bird broke the fuel tank so that the moment Peric activates the bomb, he will blow up with it. Cock tries to reason with Peric that what he's doing is useless because again everyone in the Mythic Dawn is already dead. Peric perishes as he blows up the hideout for no reason. Cock Nibbler's heroically saves Skyrim from the evil Mythic Dawn cultists. Quest Agent of Righteous Might (Mod) Quotes Always take your dick out of the job box. Ex Agent X's ex in an xxx movie Fedave is fedead everybody. Rejoice for Fedave has fepassed away feforver. Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes